


You're Just Made For Love

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene wants Molly to look at her any number of ways: in awe, with adoration, with love, with lust. One night she’s lucky and gets almost all of them in one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Made For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So my friend **onceinabluemoon13** did something really big recently and I offerd some advice and also offered to write fic, and she asked for Irene/Molly fluff, and it just kinda turned into fluffy foreplay? IDK how that happened, it just did. Hopefully that's not a problem (if it is I'll write you something else, hun!). But anyway, here you go. Title of the fic comes from "Oooh La La" by Goldfrapp.
> 
> Also! I'm skipping ahead a tiny bit for the series but I'll probably go back and fill things in a bit with other stories, so series order may change (fair warning).

Irene considered herself a brave person. She had faced terrorists, CIA agents, dealt with James Moriarty and managed to outwit him and keep herself alive…she had to be at least moderately brave to have done that. Either that, or colossally foolish. She preferred to think she was brave. It stroked her ego more. She knew Molly had heard the other side of those stories, Sherlock’s side, where Sherlock came off as the dashing hero. And she’d, perhaps, been a bit awestruck of him and his prowess. Irene didn’t blame her; she had been as well. Especially with the terrorists. But the more Irene got to know Molly, once she got to return from the dead and resume a semblance of her old life in London, the more she wanted Molly to be awestruck of her, to look at her with wide eyes in wonder.

But the more she got settled into a relationship with her, the more she got comfortable with Molly, the more she wanted for Molly to look at her with adoration, with affection. With love. She wanted Molly to look at her with a look of love on her face. She wanted that more than she wanted anything else in the world, to be honest. She had wealth, she had status, and she still had a bit of power, but it didn’t mean much when what she _really_ wanted was the unconditional love of Margaret Anne Hooper.

They had been romantically involved for just over three months when they were lounging at Molly’s flat. True, Irene’s home was bigger and there were a few advantages to staying there, but Irene liked the comfortable, lived in feeling that Molly’s home had, the sense that it was, indeed, a home. They were both laid out on the sofa, Irene with her back pressed against the cushions and Molly laid out in front of her, her head on a cushion. Irene was idly running her fingers through Molly’s hair as they were watching an old favourite of Molly’s, “Stardust.”

“I’d go chase after a star for you,” Irene said, her lips by Molly’s ear.

“You would?” Molly asked brightly. “Even if you had a wicked witch chasing after you?”

“Even so,” Irene said, ducking her head slightly to press a kiss to Molly’s neck. “I’d fight off all the dangers in the world for you.”

Molly snuggled closer to her. “I’d do the same for you,” she said. “You’re very important to me.”

“You’re the most important person in the world to me,” Irene said seriously.

Molly rolled over slightly so she was on her back and Irene was hovering over to her. She reached up to tenderly touch Irene’s face. “You really mean that, don’t you?” she asked.

Irene nodded. “I do.” Molly gave her a wide smile, and as Irene looked into her eyes she saw it. She saw the look of unabashed love and adoration in Molly’s eyes, and she felt her own grin form on her face. “Molly, can I ask you a question?”

“Maybe,” Molly said, a slight teasing tone in her voice as she moved her hands down to Irene’s shoulders, and then down her arms.

“Are you in love with me, perhaps?” Irene asked, with just a slight amount of hesitation in her voice.

“Why yes, I am,” Molly said. “Are you in love with me, Irene?”

“Madly,” Irene said, leaning in more. “I’m head over heels for you, and I don’t care who knows it.”

“Well, I feel the same way about you,” she said. She moved her hands to the hem of the pyjama top that Irene was wearing, and Irene shifted slightly so Molly could slide her hand underneath and rest it on her hip, the hem hitched under Molly’s thumb. “I think we should celebrate this very momentous moment.”

“And just how do you propose to do that?” Irene shifting down slightly to press her lips to Molly’s pulse point, allowing Molly’s hand at her waist to catch the shirt and show some of her skin.

Molly tilted her head back. “I’m thinking perhaps we could move to the bedroom, shed some of this clothing, we could spend the entire evening making each other moan in pleasure, I could call in sick tomorrow and we could then spend all of tomorrow repeating tonight’s activities…”

“Will there be food at some point?” Irene asked before taking a bit of skin in between her teeth and sucking on it.

Molly moaned slightly, moving her hand up to push Irene’s top up more, until her fingers were brushing the bottoms of her breasts. “I may be persuaded to get out of bed to make you breakfast,” she said as Irene reached for the top button of Molly’s pyjama top and undid it.

“Only if you let me treat you to supper at some point later,” she said, running a finger along the top curve of Molly’s breast. She moved her lips to Molly’s collarbone and pressed a kiss there, and then placed another one just under it as she gently moved the pyjama top out of the way.

“Done,” Molly said, her breath catching slightly as she arched up. “If we’re not careful we’re not going to make it to the bed.”

“I’ve been in more uncomfortable places than a sofa,” Irene said, undoing another button and then moving her lips lower. “And I think you have too.”

“True,” Molly said with a soft laugh.

“And besides,” Irene said, lifting her head up to look at Molly, a sensual smile on her face. “We have all night, and hopefully all day and all night tomorrow, too.” The answering identical smile on her face and the slow burning heat in her eyes made Irene realize that this, too, was a look on Molly’s face that she wanted to see, a look of pure, unadulterated lust. This was almost as good as a look of love and adoration and definitely on par with a look of wonder.


End file.
